<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>点我看田岛爸爸爆炒马达拉 by qiuqiumiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347515">点我看田岛爸爸爆炒马达拉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiumiao/pseuds/qiuqiumiao'>qiuqiumiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiumiao/pseuds/qiuqiumiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>宇智波田岛×宇智波斑<br/>预警：父子丼，有炼铜有强迫有流血<br/>ps.虽然田岛爸爸垮起个批脸看着不像个好人，但也没这么禽兽，所以就当这是平行世界的鬼父吧！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Tajima/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>点我看田岛爸爸爆炒马达拉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>宇智波田岛×宇智波斑<br/>预警：父子丼，有炼铜有强迫有流血<br/>ps.虽然田岛爸爸垮起个批脸看着不像个好人，但也没这么禽兽，所以就当这是平行世界的鬼父吧！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波田岛携两个幼子穿过茂密森林从南贺川河畔归往驻地，父子三人一路上各怀心思。<br/>泉奈注意到了父亲阴沉的脸色，又小心地窥探兄长刻意伪装成无谓的神情，方才战斗时的决绝狠戾已经消弭殆尽。<br/>暗杀千手佛间长子的计划失败，无疑是父亲恼怒的理由。可是兄长因友情决裂而开启写轮眼，一石二鸟不是很好吗？为什么父亲看起来还是不高兴？泉奈心中疑惑丛生，却忌惮父亲的威严不敢贸然发问，唯恐惹火烧身。<br/>当夜宇智波族内会议结束，族长和往常一样摒退众人，这次却抬眼把目光落在身侧长子的脸上【斑，你留下。】<br/>父亲宇智波田岛是个喜怒不形于色的铁血领导者，这是他的孩子们从小就明悟的铁律。父亲好像还没消气，宇智波泉奈直觉不妙，便悄悄握住兄长的手给予一点聊胜于无的安慰。宇智波斑的手又湿又凉，似乎恐惧更甚于他。<br/>他以为在父亲看不到的角落搞小动作是不会被察觉的，可惜他还太年幼，猜不透父亲让兄长留下了的目的是什么。于是当他面朝上位者的方向俯下身鼓起勇气说道【父亲大人，请让我来……】<br/>【闭嘴，你也退下。】被冷酷拒绝也是意料之外，充满威慑感和穿透力的目光落到了宇智波泉奈的身上，压得他有些喘不过气。<br/>父亲的命令不可违背，他颌首不敢再多言，起身退出和室，动作仓促间带歪了膝下的软垫。斑注意到了弟弟小小的失仪，在严苛的父亲眯起眼睛准备发作之前，默不作声地帮他摆正了垫子。<br/>等泉奈的脚步声消失在远处，和室里只剩下父子二人，空气中似乎都氤氲起不详的氛围。宇智波田岛开口说道【斑，你过来。】<br/>正坐在他左手边的少年闻言沉默地靠近，即将燃尽的暗淡烛光照亮了他尚显稚嫩的脸上带着的些许戒备和畏惧。他在害怕什么，上位者对此了如指掌，无非是在担心被父亲撞破了与敌族少年私会这叛逆无知的行为而受到惩罚。<br/>可是他应该受到惩罚，不是么？违反族规，哪怕他是备受族长疼爱重视的长子，也不能轻饶。犯下这么严重的错误，就由他这个做父亲的亲自惩罚好了。<br/>宇智波斑刚膝行到父亲身旁，那个男人就用他看不清的速度抬手一巴掌抽到了脸上，他闷哼一声捂着脸顺着这股力道扑倒在地，还撞翻了蜡烛。等他咽下嘴里泛起的血腥味撑起身体，才后知后觉地反应过来，父亲打他的动作和惯用胁差的刀术如出一辙。他抬起头看向父亲，在那个男人的眼中除了燃烧着的怒火，还流淌着鲜红灼热的欲望，这样的父亲让他感到无比陌生。宇智波田岛凝视他的长子，不出意外地在他的脸上看到了恐惧，他抓住少年纤细的脚腕把他拉回来推倒在了榻榻米上。他在孩子惊恐的还没过变声期的尖叫声中把人拖到身前，直接跨坐在了对方胸口，解开长袍拿出勃起的阴茎，顶在身下人的脸上。小孩子像是被吓傻了，只发出惊惧的尖叫，连一句像样的求饶都不知道说。他捏开少年的下颌，力道太大在他脸颊上掐出鲜红的指印。狰狞粗壮的阴茎送了进去，他抓住那头总是凌乱不驯服的黑发，就这样在长子的嘴里抽插起来。<br/>他的儿子不敢忤逆他，因此即使被父亲强迫口交也不敢去咬这根凌辱他尊严的性器；他的族人部下也不敢忤逆他，因此即使听到会议室里传来少年的哭喊也不敢来一探究竟；还有他宠爱惯了的小儿子同样如此，他当然知道宇智波泉奈不会服从命令乖乖离开，而是躲在回廊的尽头关注这间和室内的一切。他有怀疑上位者的念头，却绝没有胆量敢多靠近这里一步，那就都好好学着点吧。<br/>【惩罚的目的，是提醒你不要再犯同样的错误，斑。】<br/>被称为父亲的男人在叫他的名字，可与此同时，他每一次抽插都会撞进少年稚嫩湿热的喉咙，带出一声声痛苦的干呕，口水混着前液一起从嘴角流下来，泪水模糊了那双不知什么时候显露出来的写轮眼。他拍了拍正含着他阴茎的鼓胀的脸颊，斑抽噎着整个人都在颤抖。于是男人退出来，和那双湿漉漉的红瞳对视片刻，紧接着拽着他儿子的头发又抽了一记耳光，打的少年呜咽着移开目光。暗红的巴掌印很快在苍白的皮肤上浮现出来，这样痛苦的模样，让男人想起了因难产而早逝的妻子。他起身把少年的双腿抬了起来，常年的体术训练让孩子的柔软度提升，膝盖很轻松就可以压到耳边。被折叠的腰肢让男人阴沉着脸色皱紧了眉，刚刚抽条的稚嫩身体却让他欲望亢奋。<br/>他从少年绑腿的层层绷带里摸出一把苦无，只一下就割开了深色裤子的裆部，锋利的边缘还堪堪划破了少年的腿根皮肤，疼的他身体一颤，下意识并紧大腿。这点微不足道的抵抗在成年人看来就像是挑逗，他抓着尚且那对纤细的脚踝，轻松掰开了并在一起的腿，直到露出腿间脆弱的部分。<br/>黑暗中，宇智波田岛握住自己的阴茎，抵在少年臀间入口处。他的儿子看起来还不太明白即将发生什么悖逆人伦的龌龊事，他捂着脸颊流眼泪，嘴里小声重复着父亲大人我知道错了，请父亲大人原谅我。<br/>这个时候求饶可不是明智之举，只会让兽性大发的男人更兴奋罢了。他用带着粗砺刀茧的手指往稚嫩的花瓣中央插了进去，少年人没有体验过情欲滋味的身体青涩抗拒，被入侵的甬道又紧又干，绞在一起的嫩肉被成年男人强行碾开。陌生的疼痛使得宇智波斑咬紧牙关，他像是突然开窍，意识到了这惩罚本就是欲加之罪何患无辞，于是恨恨地瞪着父亲，咬着嘴唇不再发出一声哭求。<br/>田岛并不在意儿子愤恨的眼神，反正从留下他那一刻起，往后发生的一切都无法挽回。他抽出手指把黏液随手抹在少年柔软的小腹，扶着硬挺的器官慢慢插入了那处刚刚开发过还来不及合拢的肉穴，只是整个插进去就感受到了里面湿热的包裹，迫使他的喉间发出粗重的喘息。他压在宇智波斑的身上动作了起来，成年人健壮的体格可以完全覆盖身下的少年，斑双手推拒他的胸口，握成拳头徒劳地砸在男人坚实的胸肌。他的父亲已经化身猛兽，无能为力的幼崽即使不情愿又如何呢，淫靡的肉体撞击拍打声还不是在和室内不干不净地响起来了？男孩子不是为了被插入而生的，但在用力抽插几下后，尚在抵抗的穴肉还是变得松软了一些，好像有什么液体充当了润滑。熟稔情事的男人伸手在交合处摸了一把，指尖沾染一片黏腻的暗红，他随即把血色抹在长子苍白的胸口，像是画下什么诡异的图腾纹路【斑的下面很疼吧？你说这该怪谁呢？】<br/>【我恨你！】斑咬牙切齿，连敬语都不带。<br/>宇智波田岛回应儿子的恶意，是挺腰狠狠顶弄了一下，将阴茎全部插入，里面一下子缩得很紧。他满意这份处子的紧致却掐住斑脆弱的脖子，男孩因呼吸困难而瞪大了眼睛，憎恨的烈焰又在鲜红瞳孔中重新燃烧起来，化作旋转着的漆黑勾玉。年长的男人把着那双修长漂亮的腿往下压，前后摆动着胯部再次顶撞了起来。这一次身下的少年发出痛苦的呜咽，他无处安放的手紧攥父亲披着的羽织，在那块深色布料留下一道道褶皱。<br/>【我要杀了你。】他脸上还挂着泪，终于把这句大逆不道的话说出口，他大声重复道【我要杀了你！】<br/>年长的男人轻嗤一声不以为然，掐着他的膝窝狠肏，在这样的姿势下把斑的身体几乎对折。他眼睁睁看着父亲阴婺的脸越靠越近，在滚烫的鼻息交融里吻住他。斑用尖利的牙齿咬破他的嘴唇，如果不是被那只方才打过他耳光的大手狠狠掐住了下巴，他一定要把生父的舌头咬下一截。宇智波田岛在自己鲜血的味道中猛地射了出来，他的器官还埋在长子的腿间，浅浅抽插享受高潮的余韵。两人交合相连的部位湿滑不堪，不用瞧也能猜到，是含不住的精浆在往外流。他舔了舔嘴唇上渗血的伤口【是吗，如果你能说到做到，那我就放心了，你有能力带领一族走下去。】<br/>他将自己退了出来，接着松开少年的双腿，起身把之前弄翻的烛台摆正了重新点上火。<br/>斑僵硬地躺着没动，他下体疼的厉害，连合拢双腿的力气都没有。父亲射进去的东西混着血水从穴口流出来，弄到身下一片湿黏，要拿东西清理一下吗？他勉强坐起身冷冷地看向父亲，报复似的脱下了背后还绣着团扇标志的族服，胡乱擦拭下身脏兮兮的痕迹。<br/>宇智波田岛当然看到了长子不恭敬的行为，出乎意料的是他并没有说什么。他在斑把揉成一团的衣服摔过来的时候瞬身过去掐住了男孩的下颌，少年恶狠狠地瞪着他。和身为族长的自己比起来，那双鲜红瞳孔中流转的三勾玉还显得稚嫩，但是他的神情就像是森林中的某种野兽。宇智波斑是他五个子女中最像幼兽的孩子，骄傲不可控却又单纯。少年的瞳孔因为疼痛而细微颤抖，像是下一秒就要流出泪，又像是要射出毒针，于是他的嘴唇贴在少年颤抖的下眼睑吻了又吻。<br/>【别再轻易相信千手家的忍者了，他们个个阴险狡诈。也不要再想着去南贺川了，我会安排泉奈监视你的。】他说着脱下羽织，披在斑赤裸的肩膀。长子戒备地盯着他，宇智波田岛突然有些欣喜，就像一个在黑暗中不知道行走了多久的人终于看到了远方一线曙光。<br/>他粗鲁地揉乱了斑的头发，轻蔑地骂了一句【不知好歹的小兔崽子。】</p><p>宇智波泉奈隐匿在回廊拐角暗处看着会议室的纸拉门打开，他的兄长披着父亲的羽织跌跌撞撞地走出来往相反的方向渐行渐远。他一眼就注意到了哥哥赤裸的双腿，以及白皙的大腿内侧刺眼的指印。<br/>他们在里面到底做了什么？父亲是在打哥哥吗？为什么他听到哥哥哭的好厉害甚至说要杀了父亲？泉奈小小的脑袋里装着大大的问号，直到听见父亲喊他的名字吓得他一个激灵。<br/>【出来吧，我知道你一直在听。】父亲靠着廊柱把烟斗填满，浅浅吸了一口，视线漫不经心地落在小儿子藏身的角落。<br/>泉奈解除隐身术小心翼翼地走出来，先声夺人撒娇道【父亲大人不生哥哥的气啦。】<br/>【你关心的太多了。】上位者的目光陡然变冷，小儿子吓得不敢多言，他缓缓吐出烟圈，在回廊下磕了磕烟杆说道【泉奈，要保护好你哥哥，知道吗？】<br/>小小的少年还不明白父亲话里的深意，只认真地半跪下来接受安排【是，我一定会保护哥哥的，父亲大人！】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>